Next Avengers: One-Shots
by LexiDanDLK01
Summary: One-shots about the Next Avengers and their daily lives. This story has them living with their parents. I only own the OCs and the plot. Formerly Daily Lives of the Next Avengers.


One-shot about the time the Avengers are gone and Maria is in Charge.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Next Avengers or How I Met Your Mother only the OCs - Kennedy and Lacole(the twins), Hunter, Venita, and Anastasia( the dog)**

…**3p.m Communal Level…**

"No way," said Torunn " our parents aren't going to be home home until late tonight."

The Next Avengers got the look in their eyes. The "we-know-that-we-are-going-to-get-it-trouble-but-we-are-going-to-do-it-anyways" look,the one that was famous for right afterward got them in trouble. Last time they did that look it ended up being one of the topics they had to do a report on.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Maria. Outside of work Maria was like Robin of of "How I Met Your Mother"

"Well," said James with a tone that he was trying to be serious but it wasn't working "we could sit around and do nothing like our parents want us to do."

"Or, we could throw an epic party without our parents knowing and have a blast." said Francis finishing James' sentence.

"I'm okay with that." said Maria.

"You know that this isn't going to end well at all." stated Kennedy.

Kennedy would usually with the others but she knew with the Avengers gone it was going to be a problem. Since she watched how the mission was going on the Control Center or on her laptop she knew when they would probably get home. The only problem was that Pepper was in Japan on business and was either getting home late tonight or early tomorrow, if she came home and saw a party she would freak. And if that wasn't enough they also had a paper due on Monday.

"Come on Kennedy live a little." said James

" You guys Pepper is coming home soon and we have a 5 page report due on Monday that we have to turn into Coulson."said Kennedy "Now excuse me I have a paper to write and a mission to watch. Anyone who doesn't want to be a part of the party can come with me."

With that Kennedy got up and walked over to the elevator followed by Hunter, Lacole, and Anastasia(the mini Australian Shepherd).

Azari looked around "So who should we invite?" and the discussion turned toward how to get a party ready in 4 hours.

… **3:30 p.m Next Avenger Communal Level**…

The Conference area of the Next Avenger Communal level was empty except for The Conference room where the trio of teens and a dog sat. The Conference Room had a large glass table with white leather office chairs surrounding it. That is where Hunter,Kennedy, and Lacole sat with Anastasia at their feet. They had argued if they should go to one of their personal office that surrounded the Conference Room but decided to stay.

Which report should we go with " Why shouldn't play with Steve Rogers shield", "Why the training room shouldn't be used to play Survival Dodgeball", and " Why we shouldn't hide Coulson's Paperwork where he can't find it for 3 days."

" Know what we should do," said Lacole " we should bug Coulson so that we change the topic of the paper."

**...15 minutes later…**

"Well that didn't work." said Hunter. They had talked to Coulson for 15 minutes and he wouldn't let them change the topic of the paper. Good news was that they could just write one paper for the three of them if they left him alone (he was dealing with Agent Grant Ward and what to do with him when he called).

" We could put the dart board up and make slips of paper that have either one, two, or three on them. Each person throws three times and the number we it the most is the topic we do." said Kennedy

They played the game (the bullseye being they picked what number they wanted) and they got topic two " Why the training room shouldn't be used to play Survival Dodgeball." And they got to work on the five page paper.

… **11 p.m. Conference Room...**

" Report sent." Lacole said as she sent the report to Coulson.

" I think we should go and get something to eat." said Hunter "It's 11 o'clock and we haven't ate yet."

" How about we order Chinese, sit on the couch with a marathon of "How I Met Your Mother" , and hope that none of the adults come home, since we haven't been watching the mission stats, and bust the party going on in the party room." suggested Kennedy.

Once they ordered the food and sat down on the couch Kennedy got a text from her dad " ETA 3 a.m. eastern time." Then another one from her mom saying " Call me." She told Lacole to call their mom and tell her that she was waiting on the delivery person to get the food they ordered while she told James or Maria what time their parents were getting home. She went to the party room and told Maria when their parents were getting home. The good news was the party was suppose to end at 12 a.m.

So she went back to the main lobby to get the food room (only after she got a picture of James and Venita dancing together and Francis and Torunn kissing to use as blackmail) , sat down with Hunter, Lacole, and Anastasia, and watched " How I Met Your Mother".

… **3 a.m. Communal Living Room…**

The party had ended a long time ago and after the part of the group that threw the party had picked up and told JARVIS to delete the surveillance from the security cameras they went to bed. Leaving Hunter, Kennedy, and Lacole the only ones awake. Until around 2 when Hunter and Lacole fell asleep leaving Kennedy the only one awake.

When the Avengers got home thats how the found Hunter asleep on the floor with an unwrapped fortune cookie in his hand, Lacole sitting upright but asleep, and Kennedy, still awake, stacking empty Chinese food cartons and watching " The Pineapple Incident".

" So," Natasha asked her daughter "what did you guys do?"

Kennedy almost mentioned the party, but decided not to. " We work on our paper." she said.

" There is nothing about a party you want to tell us about?" asked Steve.

" You'll just have to ask James about that." replied Kennedy 

Hey guys I would love to thank all my followers and people who have Favorited any of my stories. I would love to hear from you guys in the comments. You guys can also PM me if you want to use my OCs(as long as you give me credit). Also I would like for you guys to vote on who is Hunter's mom(his dad is Bucky). Look on my profile for any infromation about the OCs.

**- JustShimmerYOLO**


End file.
